


意料之外的一起【变强理由的姐妹篇】【柱斑abo揣包子慎入】

by oriharakylin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 柱斑同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriharakylin/pseuds/oriharakylin
Summary: 之前那篇的后续的姊妹篇，瞎写请下假来看，感觉ooc的都对不起斑爷和朱迪了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈
Kudos: 10





	意料之外的一起【变强理由的姐妹篇】【柱斑abo揣包子慎入】

意料之外的一起【变强理由的姐妹篇】

宇智波斑，一个令人闻风丧胆的名字。所有家族都理所应当的认为这个可以和忍者之神打的不相上下的男人是个Alpha。

就连千手柱间他本人也一直认为宇智波斑和他一样是Alpha。

出人意料的是在确定家族们联合木叶确定成立的那晚。（大概？）

庆祝的晚宴结束了。喝醉的泉奈缠着扉间要决斗，俩人走出了屋子。

整个热闹的地方只剩柱间和斑留在室内，斑也有些喝醉了，趴在桌子上一动不动。

斑一直很纳闷为什么自己按照去的方法往回走，怎么就还不是自己原来的那个世界。

起初自己还以为自己应该是回来了，可是当听到街头有人议论着什么冒出alpha omega词汇的时候，他发现自己回的并不是自己之前的忍者世界而是他穿越错地方的忍者世界的未来……

不过还好的是柱间的神经大条似乎没有注意到自己这里。

柱间戳了戳倒在桌子上的斑，这个小时候突然出现在自己世界里又消失不见的人儿，可算是让自己给找到了。

柱间二话没说直接扛起斑就往卧室去了，斑下意识的就抬手去打。

斑的每一招都被柱间接住了，这让斑很是烦躁。显示他忘了这个小柱间是他吊打出来的，当然对他的一招一式都格外熟悉。

两人的体术pk显然没有让斑有成就感，反而让他的酒意没了踪影。

“走去外面打。”

威装须佐能乎被仙法木遁真数千手（ps:原忍术名字已失忆按火影手游来）吊打。憋屈的斑不行，他明明就离轮回眼只有一步之遥了，鬼知道为什么他穿越到未来后体内某人的仙人细胞没了！

“啧，忍术再牛也不过就是一个短小够不到的小鬼”天知道斑为什么非要说这话挖坑埋自己。

柱间二话不说直接把人抗在肩上带回了屋里把人压倒在了床上。

“短小？小鬼？让你试试就知道了”

斑其实是可以在路上挣扎跑掉的，但是柱间细胞的诱惑力还是太大，所以就意思意思挣扎了一番就被人带了回来。

被人扑倒在床上还不忘了挑衅“就你？”舌尖在自己薄唇舔过“就怕你满足不了我”眼下让柱间放松警惕才是上上策。

木遁捆住斑的双手，柱间粗暴的撕开斑的衣服，同时释放自己的信息素，铺天盖地的信息素充斥着整个房间。

斑并没有习惯自己的omega身份，他不知道在一个alpha有意想让一个omega动情有多么简单。

潮热的感觉包裹住斑的全身，玫瑰花的香味掺杂在硝烟味中，原本呛人的味道也开始变的带上了香甜。

后穴在alpha信息素的蛊惑下分泌出液体润滑着渴望被填满的地方。小穴的嘴一开一合的收缩着，因为灵魂伴侣的原因更让斑渴望眼前的人进入。

柱间因为儿时被斑的嘲笑认真学习了很久的取悦omega的本事，但是却再也没有了斑的消息，仿佛这个人就不属于这个世界，直到再次碰见斑，让他放手是不可能的。

中指在湿透的穴口徘徊着，就着湿暖的液体戳进了人的后穴，小心翼翼的探进去却被饥渴的小穴夹紧了。一手撸动斑的分身让他放松，手指一使劲探进去的更深。

手指在斑的后穴里转动，曲指碰触，就着这个状态又插入了食指，模拟这交配的动作在斑的后穴里抽插。

“唔……混蛋……柱间……嗯～”

斑被弄到轻轻呻吟出声。柱间很满意斑的反应又伸进了一指，后穴的抠挖加上分身的刺激让斑感觉快要射精，但是却被柱间扣住分身不让他去。

柱间知道如果斑射出来后会不好进入后穴，然后就这样抽出手指将早就硬挺到不行的下体插入了早已饥渴难耐的后穴中。

“啊……唔……”斑在柱间的后背上报复似的多挠了好几道。

这次柱间粗大的分身撑满了斑。柱间每抽插一次都故意蹭过生殖腔口，不进去。因为被迫发情的生殖腔渴望被填满，斑不爽的瞪了一眼柱间，这一瞪没有一点威胁的感觉反而让斑体内的硕大又胀了一分。

“够不到的小鬼！”“说谁呢？”“谁够不到就是说谁呢！”“马上就给你灌满”

说到做到，柱间的分身一次又一次的撞进生殖腔里面，被填满的舒适感让斑舒服的蜷起了脚趾，整个人都在快感中迷离，很快带着结的分身就卡在了生殖腔口往里面喷射着精液，腺体同时被咬破注入进了浓厚的信息素。

柱间松了嘴但是还有浇灌生殖腔的结还卡着没有完全消下去。滚烫的精液让斑的神智迷糊着，之前的目的被忘在了九霄云外。

好不容易结消退了，没想到某人又硬了起来再次了抽插让斑又跟着颠簸起来。三轮下来斑都不想动一根手指了，柱间才意犹未尽的放过他。

谁也没想到第二天斑的翻脸不认人，直接一脚把抱着他睡的香甜的柱间踹到了床下。

“哎呦喂……”柱间被踹醒

“艹”斑感觉自己整个人像是被拆了又重新组装过一样，整个人都不好了。

柱间没有因为被踹而生气反而舔着脸笑嘻嘻的又爬回床上，然后给人按摩。

斑被按摩着舒服突然想起来柱间细胞！可是奈何整个人都动不了了。只能被动的在床上休息。

柱间照顾了斑一天，omega的发情期热潮不是一次能消散的，晚上两人又缠绵了起来。

整整折腾了好几天。

柱间又一次在斑的体内释放了。斑借用着之前柱间对又咬又抓的报复行为习惯而放松警惕，在高潮时一口咬在了柱间的肩膀上。

第二天柱间去准备斑的伙食后发现了斑从屋里悄无声息的没了。

“啧，不白浪费这么多天，有了轮回眼还怕打不过他不成？”

斑准备结印试试轮回眼，却发现查克拉怎么都用不出来，还有大部分盘绕在腹部好像在保护什么一般。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊千！手！柱！间！！”

找人找到发狂的柱间在自家门口被树界降诞怼飞了出去。还在纳闷除了自己怎么还有人也能这么熟练运用树界降诞的时候，就看到斑开着须佐直接就干了过来。

“ha shi ra ma！！！！”

柱间快速结印用木龙接住了砍下来的须佐，这是要被灭口？？

还没来及想清楚原因斑就在柱间面前倒了下去，吓得柱间赶紧过去接住了人。

“唔……”斑从昏迷中醒过来就看见了笑的一脸白痴的柱间死死的盯着自己。

“嘿嘿，我要当爸爸了！！”

“你怎么不去死啊啊啊！！”

The end

后记:于是呢？斑爷您这算是亏呢还是赚呢？为了轮回眼自己坑自己？

本来打算写个孕期产乳play来着……算了，有机会再补吧，写不动了。。。。


End file.
